


The Way That You're Leading Me Home Like That [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All Aboard the HMS Bagginshield, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Audio Format: Streaming, Because It Needs All the Fluff and Happy Endings It Can Get, Bilbo is just as bad, Everyone lives, Fix-It, Fluff, I blame this on the shameless Richard-Armitage-loving hussies of tumblr bless you all, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Thorin is a hopeless romantic, Yes the Shire was in on this whole disaster, bagginshield, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mr. Bilbo Baggins returned from his Great Adventure in Far Off Parts, the adventure and his dramatic arrival at Bag End (just in time to prevent the complete auctioning off of all his belongings), was the talk of the Shire for a good six months.</p><p>At the very least.</p><p>Story written by darth_stitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way That You're Leading Me Home Like That [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way That You're Leading Me Home Like That](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688220) by [darth_stitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darth_stitch/pseuds/darth_stitch). 



Music:

Aurora's Lullaby from Magical Strings by Philip Boulding

 

Length:

26 minutes, 16 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 22 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/The%20Way%20That%20You're%20Leading%20Me%20Home%20Like%20That.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051115.zip)

M4B - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051116.zip)


End file.
